


Secrets

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Series: the House of Wayne-El [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Revelations, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Prompt by Tumblr user mywhovianpotterheadthings:"Hi. I read your post and I would like to give a prompt. I would love to see a drabble or a one shot about the Justice League finding out that Batman and Superman are dating/engaged/married which ever you prefer and their reaction to it. I don't know if you would like to write it or not, I just wanted to share this idea with you and also say that I love a lot of your fanfictions. Thanks."





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> **[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]**
> 
> It may or may not have gone way different than expected. 
> 
> Also, thank you so much for your love. I'm so grateful for that you like my stuff. ❤(ӦｖӦ｡) It makes me very happy. (^o^)／

They died, almost. Well, they could've for the hundredth and sixteenth time since the core Justice League was established almost five year ago. Since then, the leadership had become closer friends, almost another family that didn't get involved with their private lives outside capes and villains. But that streak broke after this particular mission because Green Lantern was feeling decimated by the guilt of Flash’s near death experience, running in the way to protect _him_.

However, after ten hours after the cleanup and saving the world, Flash made a speedy recovery, and Green Lantern was relieved, unknowingly letting his constructed mask fade away as he barreled into his best friend, holding Flash tightly in his embrace.

“Don't do that again,” he said, his Green Lantern light dissipated and he was just a man now, wearing a pilot’s jacket and looking like an average citizen who liked adrenaline rushes.

Everyone in the meeting room was a little bit shocked because none of them had ever revealed to each other their identity like this. One or two may know each other, but that was about it. Nothing with showing up in your civvies, you know?

Flash immediately tried to cover Green Lantern’s face, pressing the guardian’s head gently against his shoulder. “No can do, GL,” he replied sympathetically. “I always have to look out for my best bud.”

“Should we leave?” Green Arrow whispered, looking away to give them decency.

Flash shrugged, patting Green Lantern’s hair. “Hey, buddy, you should turn your light back on. Everyone's totally checking out how brown your eyes are.”

“It's fine,” Green Lantern mumbled against his friend's shoulder. “I trust them.”  

Flash actually looked astonished, blinking several times in succession. Then he let out a laugh. “Me too,” he said, pulling his cowl down to reveal a head full of blond hair and bright blue eyes. "I can't believe we didn't do this sooner! Hi, I'm Barry Allen from Central City.”

Green Lantern jumped a step back. “What are you doing?” he asked.

Flash— _Barry_ —raised an eyebrow, making him younger than he already looked. “Introducing myself, duh.”

Aquaman chuckled, finding the situation random. “I agree with you on that sentiment, Barry,” the king of the ocean said, trying out his teammate’s name out. “I think it's time we revealed to each other who we actually are. I’m Arthur Curry. I was once the son of a fisherman.”

“Wow,” Barry said, snickering, “Aquaman’s last name is Curry.” He quieted down when Aquaman gave him a warning glare, but he was still smiling sheepishly.

“I believe this is a step further into friendship,” J’onn J'onnz the Martian Manhunter interjected, looking at everyone else. He closed his eyes, and with a fluid motion, as if his being was liquid, he shifted, his green skin turned something more human-like, dressed in a decent suit. “In my private time, I call myself John Jones.”

“I never thought Martians could be so creative,” Green Arrow said, joining in. He lifted his mask up, revealing a familiar and famous face. “You probably know what I am already, but you can call me either Oliver, or Ollie. Special friend privileges for you.”

Green Lantern physically froze for a moment as Flash started vibrating with giddiness. “I work with a Queen?” he asked, unknowingly making an obviously overdone joke by the look on Green Arrow’s fully exposed face.

Wonder Woman hummed in interested, taking a look at Green Arrow’s face. “I can see why Black Canary talks about you often,” she said out loud before placing her fists at her hips proudly. “I have no secret identity. I am Diana of Themyscira, daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons. However, I go as Diana Prince when I want to be like man.” This beautiful woman was smiling, but there was a sad tint to it as she revealed her alias, as if it brought back some old memories.  

“Maybe you should have my name,” Oliver joked. “Prince seems below you.”

Diana’s smile quirked up to a grin. “It does keep me humble.”

Barry laughed, poking at his best friend to do his part and contribute to the conversation. “Go on,” he egged childishly. “Remember, you trust them.”

Green Lantern sighed, standing a bit straighter but keeping an arm around his friend’s shoulders. “Hal Jordan. I'm a pilot for Ferris Aeronautical,” he said. “Barry and I have been friends for years. It's nice to meet you.”

And there was an atmosphere that was entirely different from the one barely ten minutes ago, something much lighter and more intimate. Oliver started a friendly conversation with the other men, Diana watching happily from the side. This was one of the things she wanted to fight for.

Then she remembered there was one last person in the room, barring Superman who was arriving late due to aiding a natural disaster. She almost forgot about him because this man was very good at not standing out, keeping himself away. But Diana knew better because she had seen the Batman without his cowl, seen him with his family and lover.

“Boys,” she said, drawing attention, “let's not forget about our fearless leader.”

Batman’s glance narrowed, zeroing in on her with annoyance. He had a frown on his lips, turning around. That upset everyone in the room, even Diana, who thought her friend would be open to this, but she should've know that Batman was very stubborn and too paranoid to trust the very people whose hands he had put his life in many times before.

“Gosh, I'm getting really sick and tired of that guy’s attitude,” Hal said loud enough for Batman to hear, bitter about being ignored like that. Batman didn't even say a word in acknowledgement, and that would hurt anyone’s feelings.

Then the metal door opened, but Batman couldn't leave because there was Superman, who finally arrived at the Tower with a bright smile on his face as he floated where he stood. “Sorry for being late,” he greeted, seemingly saying it to Batman more than anyone else.

“Kal,” Diana said, smiling, “you've arrived just in time. We have decided that we should finally tell each other our secret identities.”

Superman perked up on that, looking awfully excited for some unknown reason. “Finally,” he repeated with relief, disappearing in a red blur. Suddenly, a lanky looking man, large but very average, walked into the room, wearing thick, black rimmed glasses and a cheap dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up above his elbows.

“Hey, I remember you!” Oliver shouted, recognizing the familiar stature despite the lack of a pen and notepad. “You're that Daily Planet report who's always following around Lois Lane. I've seen you around a few times.”

Superman, or at least the reporter, smiled, nodding his head. “Clark Kent,” he started, scratching the back of his neck in a shy manner. “It's nice to know that you can recall me at all, Oliver.”

Hal frowned. “You already knew who we are?” he asked.

“No. B did. He just told me after the first few months.”

That didn't make Hal any happier, rolling his eyes. “Of course he knows. He's _Batman._ He's the only one who's going to watch out of here with his secret intact.”

The Daily Planet reporter glanced to the side, looking expectedly at Batman. “Come on, B,” he urged softly, “they're our friends. And I would love to invite them to the wedding.”

“Wedding?” Arthur picked up. “You're getting married, Su— Clark?”

Clark nodded with a smile. “The date hasn't been decided yet, but it'll probably happen in two or ten years. We've decided to enjoy being out of the spotlight as much as possible before we finally go public.”

“And we're barely learning about this now?” Barry asked, kind of offended. “Who's the lucky girl, Clark?”

Diana chuckled. “Not a girl, Barry, but Batman!"

Oliver and Hal gasped, surprised that someone would marry such a party pooper. “What?” Hal said. “No way. Batman? Wow, but you're, like, the world's nicest guy, Supes. How?”

“I too ask that,” J'onn said, “but I've always felt the both of them to be very in tuned with one another. They have had many conversations without words and telepathic abilities. They've been partners just like you and Barry, Hal. Pieces of a puzzle that fit together and become one.”

“Wonderful,” Arthur noted with a soft smile. “I feel that way about my Mera too. Lucky men.”

“Now you gotta tell us who you are, Batman,” Oliver argued. “Don't go disappointing Superman. I promise I'll keep my calendar open for the big day.”

Clark smiled, happy for the support. There couldn't possibly anyway those part of nerdy glasses and ill fitted clothes could hide that kind of blinding smile. It could power an entire city for a year if it got any bigger.

Like J’onn said, they were having a conversation without words and telepathic abilities, and everyone, no feeling a bit irritated about it, was left out for a brief and intense few moments.

But Batman versus Superman, the quiet reporter apparently won against _the_ Dark Knight because the next thing that happened was Batman sighing in accepted defeat and pulling his cowl down, just like Barry did first.

“Queen,” philanthropist playboy Prince of Gotham Bruce _fucking_ Wayne said, nodding curtly towards the other owner of a large and international company in the room.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Hal said, almost tripping on nothing if Barry hadn't caught him. He pointed at Bruce, then Clark, then back again, stuttering. “Ditzy, rich Brucie Wayne? With nobody Clark Kent? Bu— but _how_? Didn't you hit on me a year ago and kept telling me how many ways you can have sex on a plane? Oh my God, Batman hit on me.”

Oliver felt the same way, so close to slamming his head against the wall. “This makes so much sense now,” he quietly said. “How else could a company owned an idiot like Brucie continue to be one of the biggest competitors in the world? I was outbid by goddamn _Batman_!”

“And you two are engaged?” Arthur asked. “I would've never thought of that. How did this happen?”

“We're actually childhood friends,” Clark answered sheepishly. “That's all I'll tell you for now.”

Hal’s eyes widened. “That's, that's actually really cute,” he said. “And completely unexpected.”

“That explains a lot of things,” J'onn noted, nodding appreciatively. “I'm uncertain why I've never noticed the true nature of your relationship before though. It should've been striking and obvious.”

“Like you've said, J'onn,” Diana said, “fitted together and became one.”

Bruce huffed, pulling cowl up again. “I'm returning to Gotham,” he said, walking out the door without a look back. “Come on, Clark.”

Clark perked up at the sound of his name, waving towards his friends before he followed his lover after. “Meeting adjourned,” he said, smiling.

There was a moment of silence, Diana grinning.

“Five years and we didn't even notice,” Hal said.

“Actually, now that I think about it,” Barry said, “Clark’s the first one Bruce would let carry him when he's injured.”

“Clark doesn't show up to lunch whenever Bruce comes to the Tower,” Oliver added.

“They speak to each other in Kryptonian whenever they're alone together,” Hal said. He tapped his ring when Oliver raised an eyebrow. “Universal translator. That and I so happen to pass by them a lot in the hallways.”

“Superman is the first formal hero to be granted permission to enter Gotham,” Arthur continued.

“And all of Bruce’s kids love Clark,” Diana said with a fond smile. “Bruce adores Clark’s kin as well.”

J'onn was nodding again, understanding the world a little more again. “Subtle,” he repeated. “Very subtle indeed.”


End file.
